Customization
From Rage Racer ''onwards, the Ridge Racer series allows the player to customize their cars. In most installments, '''customization' is limited to visual aspects, but in Rage Racer ''and ''Ridge Racer 7, you may alter your car's performance. Rage Racer Customization options in Rage Racer ''includes: *Ability to change the car's primary and secondary colors. *Ability to add sponsor logos and write team names on the windshield. *Options on car tires. *Class-based performance tuning. Ridge Racer Type 4 Ridge Racer Type 4 enables the player to create custom logos, carried over from ''Rage Racer. Ridge Racer V A dedicated "Design" mode is available, allowing player to change their team's name and alter the cars' paintjob and wheel color. Ridge Racer and Ridge Racer 2 (PSP) Both PSP titles give the player a selection of 25 color for each car, except for the Yamasa Raggio in Ridge Racer 2 ''which is only available in red. Ridge Racer 7 Ridge Racer 7 offers a wide range of customization, both cosmetic and performance, aside from tune-up kits for various classes. They can only be performed by selecting "Machine Connector" or by going to the gameplay mode of the same name. Performance upgrades in ''Ridge Racer 7 includes: *Engine tune-up, consisting of one stage of factory engine upgrade and three aftermarket options: Solvalou (increases overall performance), Druaga (increases high-rpm performance and top speed at the cost of acceleration), and Zolgear (increases acceleration at the cost of top speed). *Tires & suspensions, consisting of one stage of factory upgrade and three aftermarket options: Bosconian (reduces the car's tendency to slide but otherwise increases inertial drift abilities, making it behave like a Mild-type car), Rolling Thunder (increasing the car's drifting ability, making it behave like a Dynamic-type car) and Astaroth (increases the car's grip). *Nitrous. Refer to this page for nitrous upgrades. *Plug-in units. These are special equipment that can be applied to the car, in which when used, will grant the player specific perks. Only one can be installed, but can be changed at any time. They are unlocked by progressing through the "Ridge State Grand Prix" mode and by earning Fame Points. Cosmetic upgrades in Ridge Racer 7 includes: *Front aero/front bumper. *Side aero/side skirts and wing mirrors. *Rear aero/rear bumper. *Hoods. *Rear wing. *Wheels. *Roof-mounted decals. *Body designs (car-specific liveries). *Paint (including but not limited to base color, secondary color and wheel colors). *Window tint. *Headlight colors. *Car number. There are four aero parts manufacturer (Quox's, Arkbird, Dig Dug and Dragonsaber) and three wheel manufacturers (Andorgenesis Wheels, Kilik and Starblade). The ability to change the color of the window tint and headlight colors are made available upon completing a specific percentage of the game, and by earning Fame Points. "Complete machines" and special cars cannot have their performance upgraded, and are only limited to liveries, paint, window tints, headlight colors and car numbers. However a few cars, depending on their qualities, may lack certain features. Some liveries on some cars cannot have their secondary colors altered. Cars such as the Kamata Angelus, Soldat Crinale, Namco Pac-Man and Monstrous cannot have their car numbers altered. Anti-gravity ships and cars with enclosed wheels, such as the Assoluto Pronzione, Namco Pac-Man and Himmel 490B lack the ability to have paintable wheels. There are also cars that lack windshields and/or visibility such as the Assoluto Pronzione, Himmel 490B, Terrazi Terrajin and Soldat Crinale, in which they cannot feature custom window tinting. Another is the Namco Pac-Man, since it is an open-cockpit vehicle. Decals can be downloaded from the Playstation Store for free, but has since been taken down. Ridge Racer Slipstream Ridge Racer Slipstream's customization is similar to Ridge Racer 7 albeit simplified. Available customizations include: *Wheels. *Body kits. *Vinyls. *Color (body and wheel) *Engine upgrades, consisting of 4 stages for each class. *Running gear upgrades, consisting of 4 stages for each class. Purchasing running gear upgrades enable the player to alter the car's drift behavior and grip levels. *Nitrous upgrades, consisting of 4 stages for each class. Purchasing nitrous upgrades enable the player to alter the nitrous characteristics, such as the charge type (Normal/Ultimate Charge/Auto Charge) and the boost type (Normal/Extended/High). Note that Complete Machines (labeled with "CM") are non-customizable. Plug-in units are now named "Perks" and by default, a player may only use one perk per race. Trivia *''Rage Racer'' is the only title that featured real-life sponsors, as it featured Yokohama Rubber Company billboards and Advan logo in one of the available logo presets. The same Yokohama/Advan sponsorship also appear in Pocket Racer and Race On!. **However, the Japanese version of Ridge Racer for PlayStation Vita had a downloadable skin for the Kamata SYNCi featuring decals for DoCoMo, a Japanese mobile phone carrier. *Likewise, all sponsors featured in the game are based off of characters, terms, lingo and related material from across most Bandai Namco franchises. Category:Customizing